chicagotvfandomcom-20200215-history
Trudy Platt
(Father)|affiliation = Chicago Police Department|occupation = Desk Sergeant|role = District 21|series = Chicago PD|portrayed = Amy Morton|first = Stepping Stone}}Trudy is the desk sergeant at the 21st District. Background Trudy was supposedly on Patrol but was assigned to desk duty after being shot on duty. Trudy's father, Robert, was first mentioned when she asked Ruzek for a favour. He didn't know what it was until she told him she needed her to go on a date with him. He was surprised but went along with it. She told him on the night in Turn the Light Off that every year she meets her father and brings a new 'boyfriend' who she says is 'the one' and are plan on getting engaged in December. She says its enough for her father to give her some more money and keep him going for a year until she introduces someone else. Trudy has a very close relationship with Kim Burgess. Initially she was very cold towards her but they got close after she stayed in Patrol for so long. Trudy is often the one who comforts her in bad time and after breakups, but also often tricks her into doing things for her. Season 4 In All Cylinders Firing, Trudy went to see her father for dinner and after she left, she was attacked getting into her car. She tried to fight back but the attacker grabbed her gun and hit her with it, leaving her to die by the road before taking off. Intelligence responded to the call and figured out Trudy was there to see her father. They find the house and find Robert dead, killed from a gunshot to the head. She is taken to Med in critical condition. Kim was by her side when she woke up and told her that her father had been killed. By accident, she gave away the details of the case and Platt immediately figured out who killed her father before the team could and took off from Med. Trudy went to the man who she believed had killed Robert and he confirmed her suspicions as he was about to take off. She tackled him down and tied him up in the basement, ready to kill him. But Hank found her before she did and stopped her. She fought him but he told her that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed him and it isn't as easy as he and Alvin make it look. She accepts this and they take in the man. Relationships Kim Burgess Randy McHolland Nadia Decotis Nadia was a young woman and addict that Erin took off the streets, taking her to rehab, letting her live in her own apartment and even getting her a job as receptionist up there. Trudy initially didn't like Nadia and told her she'd never become a cop by the way she'd been living for the past few years, as Nadia had told Erin that she wanted to be a cop too. This left Nadia very hurt and upset because she'd only gone to see Trudy to give her a birthday card, especially as no one else had remembered. Trudy felt extremely guilty and tried to make it up to her by helping her study. She'd help Nadia late nights while she tried to study for her written exams. Nadia ran into a problem when she passed the exams and went on to the interview and lie-detector part of the exam. She knew she wouldn't be able to answer some of the questions so contemplated dropping out. Trudy taught her a trick so that she'd be able to tell a "small lie". Nadia gave the lie-detector test and it worked. After she was killed, Trudy was very determined to get her name written alongside others killed in the line of duty. She was told by superiors that she wasn't a police officer and so they couldn't do that. She went as high as she could to argue her case but it didn't work. However, when she told Hank, he retrieved a few files he'd stored away with some important names. Apparently it belonged to the commander that rejected her memorial stone. Hank and Trudy blackmailed him with it and he approved the stone. The whole of Intelligence and some police officers who knew her attended the memorial.Category:Character